SOLEDAD
by Tocatl
Summary: la verdadera historia de koushiro , contada por el , y todo lo que siente por Mimi , contada años despues de las aventuras en el digimundo. HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Dios bendiga a la gente solitaria**

**Quisiera**

**Quisiera tantas cosas**

**Pero no puedo pedir nada**

**OH, mi sirena superficial**

**Pero lo que más quisiera**

**Es que vieras dentro de mí**

**Para que no sintieres asco**

**De que te ame yo a ti**

**By ultimate spider**

Mi nombre es koushiro, se que tal ves a nadie le importa, tal ves por que nadie escuchara mi soliloquio, pero a veces las personas no tenemos nada mas que hacer que contar cosas a oídos sordos, solo para desahogarnos un poco de lo mal que no ha tratado la vida, tal ves por eso pienso narrar mi historia antes que termine sabiendo que nadie la escuchara

Me encuentro en un avión con destino a estados unidos, he viajado mucho en los últimos años, lo se, a mis 40 años es normal que alguien presuma lo que ha hecho, pero creanme que lo que les narrare no tiene nada de envidiable

Veo a la aeromoza recorriendo el avión con un carrito ce alimentos, ja, o se da cuenta que solo habemos 2 o 3 que estamos despiertos que no queremos nada, pero me estoy saliendo del tema

Comencemos con el principio….

Hace varios años, cuando era niño fui a un campamento en mi ciudad natal, odaiba en Japón, mas no creerán lo que paso en ese campamento

Urgen un poco en mi mente y lo verán , yo soy ese niño de poca altura serio y reservado , lo demás supondré que no tiene caso presentarlos , mas mencionare sus nombres por que se que podrán reconocerlos Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru Takaishi , Jyou Kido y la niña por quien empeso todo mi sufrir Mimi Tachikawa

No tiene caso comenzar a platicar lo que paso después por que ustedes ya conocen la historia, le puerta dimencional el digimundo, y de nuestras a ventura y desventuras, de lo que aprendimos y lo que vivimos, así que no le daré vueltas a un asunto que ya conocen, además lo que vivimos ahí es demasiado exento y no tiene caso el perder el tiempo platicándolas todas

Mas ahora contare algunas verdades, ya sabrán lo reservado que fui en esos momentos, un fanático de la computadora, tal ves fui el único al que le hubiera gustado quedarse en ese momento en el digimundo para comprenderlo (ahora no me importa, lo veo tan distante), pero alguna ves pensaron el por que lo hacia

Realmente no tenia vida en ese momento, siempre fui un niño que tuvo amor en su casa, no diré que tuve todo, sino que tuve lo poco que mis padres mi podían dar, el caso es, que descubrí que ellos no eran mis padres y que era adoptado, se imaginan el choque emocional que es para un niño de 10 años el saber eso?

Solo quería hacer notar ese hecho para que me comprendieran , ahora sabrán en por que

En una ocasión Mimi , la chica de mis sueños , y yo fuimos caímos en una isla , donde encontré unas ruinas antiguas , ya conocerán esa historia , vencimos a centaumon y conocimos algo de el digivise , además de que la isla comenzó a regresar a su lugar , lo que nadie sabe es lo que paso en el transcurso de la isla a su lugar de origen

Fue mi primer acercamiento con Mimi , palmon y tentomon estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos a unos metros de nosotros , mientras que yo , no se por que , me sentía nervioso de estar con Mimi , de alguna manera ella me ponía nervioso en ese momento , ya antes habíamos platicado , pero nunca de esa manera

Me encontraba examinando mi computadora , un pretexto , para no verla , y ella se quito sus guantes que siempre traía puestos , y tomo mis manos entre las suyas , quitandome también los mios me pregunto - y por que siempre tienes que estar con la computadora , no tienes mas amigos en el mundo real?-

No supe que decir , ella me miraba tan penetrante que me sentí intimidado , sonrió un poco y me dijo -no deberías de ser tan reservado , puedo ayudarte a ser mas sociable , sabes cuando era niña no le hablaba a nadie , lo que preocupo mucho a mis papas -

Ella continuo hablando , obviamente necesitábamos ambos expresar algo , ambos teníamos miedo y en ese momento , aparte de los digimons éramos lo único que teníamos , así que comencé a hablarle acerca de mi vida , de cómo me había enterado que era adoptado , de mi mascara en el digimundo

Solo se quito el sombrero mostrando su hermoso cabello y me abraso (se quito el sombrero y los guantes para que no le estorbaran) y me dijo -seamos amigos- obviamente le correspondí el abrazo

Continuamos hablando, ella de sus padres , de los lugares que pensaba conocer , de sus sueños de ser cantante , incluso canto una canción que le cantaba su padre por las noches , de misma manera yo le conté de mi vida y de lo que aspiraba , en ese momento quería ser un programador , ambos salimos a la luz , y nos mostramos como éramos dejando de lado el digimundo

……………

…………………

………………………

Escucho que el avión va a aterrizar así que continuare de contarles en cuanto baje y recoja mis maletas , corrección , mi maleta

……

………

…………

Han pasado algunas horas , ahora tango mi maleta y me dirijo en taxi a un hotel que me dio la empresa de computación para la que trabajo , creo que cumplí mi sueño de ser programador

Bajo de el taxi , es otoño en este país , me gusta este viento que me acompaña de el taxi a la entrada de el hotel , además no me molestan las hojas secas que se adhieren a mi gabardina

Me hace recordar cuando en el digimundo cierta ocasión , no hacia mucho que habíamos derrotado a etemon y tai había desaparecido , así que fue la segunda ves que hable a fondo con Mimi , ya todos nos habíamos separado , Matt , Sora , tk , joe , en fin , Mimi y yo fuimos los últimos en separarnos , por que yo no quería dejarla sola , con ayuda de tentomon hicimos una fogata , la cual se apago tiempo después ya que al igual que en este país hacia mucho viento , y Mimi se aferro a mi brazo , me decía que tenia miedo y que quería irse a su casa , que tai no iba a regresar , en pocas palabras que ya todo estaba perdido

Esta ves yo fui quien me quite los guantes , y la mire a los ojos , la luz de las estrellas le daban un brillo hermoso a su cara , así que ambos , entre lagrimas nos prometimos que siempre nos apoyaríamos, ella acepto aun llorando , y acerque mi dedo índice para detener una lagrima que caía sobre su mejilla

Mimi se quedo dormida tiempo después , usando una hoja gigante de cobija , y tentomon estaba a su lado , ahí fue cuando le pedí a palmon que la cuidara , tenia el presentimiento de que no estaríamos juntos mucho tiempo , no por mi , sino por ella

Y así fue , al día siguiente ella y palmon se habían ido

………………

………………………

……………………………

- sus llaves señor-

-ehh?- una vos me sobresalta sacándome de mis recuerdos es el botones de el hotel que me entrega las llaves de mi cuarto y me invita a seguirlo hacia el cuarto que como les dije , la compañía me asigno para mi estancia aquí . Saben tengo una junta con unos empresarios en 2 días mas sin embargo , no me interesa eso , es solo que este país me recuerda mucho a el amor de mi vida

acompaño a el botones y este me deja en la habitación 5452 la cual abro y entro , cierro bien mi puerta y saco de mi maleta mi computadora portátil , sonrió , aun no he cambiado mucho

Reviso mi cuenta de correo , no tengo mas que un mensaje nuevo y es publicidad de una compañía de perfumes ofreciendo un antitranspirante que hará que caigan todas a mis pies , no hay nadie en mi MSN así que apago mi computadora y me recuesto en la cama mirando el techo arriba de esta

Un tercer recuerdo viene a mi mente

La batalla final contra apocarimon , la cual como dije ustedes conocerán quizás mas que yo , fue , lo que tuvo que ser , se dio lo que se tubo que dar y … ganamos

Ese día nos sentimos demasiado tristes incluso recuerdo que la hermana de tai , kary y también Mimi lloraron

Trate de verme fuerte pero tal ves esa experiencia nunca la podría experimentar de nuevo

Mas tarde me entere de el por que , pero lo que importa en este momento , es que bueno volvimos 2 veces después al digimundo , una por un misteriosos digiegg y otro para dejarle al señor genai los poderes de nuestros digivises a partir de ese momento no podríamos digievolucionar en el ultimo nivel , por ejemplo agumon no evolucionaría en wargreimon , solo por poner un ejemplo

Y continuamos nuestras vidas como si nada , tratando de que nadie nos reconociera por nuestra aventura en el digimundo , solo vivimos

fue en esos días cuando comencé a abrirme , mas , había aprehendido mucho de las experiencias en el digimundo y ahora era un poco mas abierto , inclusos salí varias veces con los chicos a varias , partes , ya sea días de campo , pequeñas fiestas , y claro esta sus cumpleaños , nos volvimos inseparables esos días

en cuanto a Mimi y a mi , fuimos los mejores amigos , hubo otras veces que hablamos en el digimundo , pero creo que solo es pertinentes recordar las que he narrado , por ser las mas emotivas , y , pues , como decía fuimos tal ves los mas unidos, mas que Sora y tai , o que kary y tk , pero por suerte nadie se percato de esto

Y el tiempo pasó

Nunca olvidare cierta tarde de verano , eran los últimos días de agosto , y fue precisamente en la playa donde habíamos ido todos nosotros

Mimi se veía aun mas hermosa , pronto dejaba de ser una niña y comenzaba a estilizar su cuerpo , ahora se veía mas adulta , y sobra decirlo ya sentía en ese momento algo por ella , pero nunca se lo dije por temor a arruinar nuestra amistad , además ella y Matt se veían tan bien juntos , llegue a creer que entre ella y el podía haber algo , mas se que solo eran tenues celos que morían en mi mente así como los pensaba

Ese día Mimi estaba llorando y me acerque a ella , al parecer quería hablar con cada uno de nosotros sus amigos por separado , y pues , creo que era mi turno

- hola Izzy- me dijo , lo cual me sorprendió y le respondí con temor -hola Mimi- mas ella no volteaba a verme , miraba a lo lejos en el mar , como perdida en el horizonte , la tarde ya terminaba y el crepúsculo anunciaba un anochecer despejado

- sabes , de todos , tal ves seas el mas comprensivo , cuando te diga esto - dijo esta ves mirándome con unas lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus hermosos ojos cafés , mientras sus cabellos se movían por la acción de la brisa marina

Trague un poco de saliva y escuche cada una de las palabras sin interrumpirla , en resumen me dijo que a su padre le habían dado un aumento , pero que tendrían que irse a estados unidos la próxima semana , después miro el mar - parece como si hubiera sido ayer , cuando nos conocimos en el digimundo , en una playa fue nuestra primer batalla-

Me acerque a ella con un nudo en la garganta , le dije que no pensara en ello , que el que se fuera no implicaba que dejáramos de ser …. Amigos

me abrazo con una ternura mayor a la de el digimundo , y nos hicimos la promesa de que aunque estuviéramos tan lejos , seguiríamos en contacto , de hecho fui yo quien le propuso a todos que el día de el aniversario nos volveríamos a ver , para recordar lo que había pasado , y que nada nos separaría

Todos aceptamos , y al concluir la semana fuimos a despedir a Mimi al aeropuerto

Sabía que se iba de mí ,sabia que la volvería a ver , pero que no estaría junto a mí , ahora tendría una nueva vida

Más sin embargo intente hacer el último esfuerzo y escribí un poema para ella en una hoja de papel , me acerque ante ella justo antes que abordase el avión , con mi corazón en la mano y el poema en la otra

Mimi se me adelanto y me dio un trozo de papel , desees me dio un beso en la mejilla y paso sus labios sobre mi oído - así seguiremos en contacto- dijo ella antes que me atreviera a darle mi poema , enseguida subió al avión y solo vi como la puerta se cerraba , mis piernas flaqueaban , había sudo un cobarde por no decirle nada

Solo entonces mire el papel que Mimi me había dado , era una cuenta de correo electrónico , que obviamente era de ella , y tenia escrito en ingles , you are my best friend

Todos los demás se acercaron a mi , y escondí el poema en mi bolsillo , si antes este era una carta con un pequeño corazón doblado a manera de sobre , ahora era un trozo de papel arrugado dentro de mi pantalón

Matt me puso la mano en mi hombro - calma amigo - me dijo - nosotros también la extrañaremos- continuamos juntos toda la tarde y cuando todos nos despedimos para ir a nuestros respectivos hogares , tai me repitió la misma frase

Agradecí y fui a mi casa , pensando en que todos queríamos a Mimi , pero yo sentía algo muy especial por ella , mas que amistad , acaso era …. Era …. Amor?

Creí que nunca la volvería a ver , pero años más tarde me daría cuenta de que eso no seria cierto

Además en todo el tiempo me comunique con ella vía Internet y … os contare en otra ocasión

Ahora tengo sueño

Pues a final de cuentas , siempre he sido una persona solitaria …………..

…………

………………

Continuara ….

* * *

**Nota de ultimate spider : espero que les guste esta historia , básicamente es la historia de Izzy , quien no hace mucho comenzó a llamar mi atención , y después de pensarlo un rato decidí escribir esto , jaja , bueno constara de 3 o 4 capítulos aun no lo decido , eso dependerá de el numero de reviews así que pueden comenzar a dejarlos , jajajaja , que extorcionador sonó eso**

**La oscuridad interna os guié **


	2. el otro

Capitulo 2

Se tomaron de las manos y sus labios se rozaron dulcemente, pero antes de  
besarse cada quien despertó en su país, sabiendo que no había sido un sueño,  
que ambos existían, (aunque no se les permitió conocer en qué lugar) y  
deseando que algún día estuvieran juntos hasta el final.  
Dios bendiga a la gente solitaria,  
Dios le dé paz

Mario Cruz (fragmento de obra de el maligno)

Tan solo estoy. odio esta absurda situación

No se que mas decirles , mmm, bueno se que decirles , pero no puedo articular las palabras , se que una historia como la mía es demasiado complicada como para poderse comprender en tan poco tiempo , mas sin embargo , lo intento , porque nos es mas que una historia , una leyenda urbana , algo que paso y no tiene nada que nose haya visto antes

Mi nombre ya lo conocen Koushiro, el enamorado a distancia , el fiel ante todo , el que deja que sus sentimientos mueran en su pecho y no los saca , pues sabe que si lo hiciese estos morirían en los oídos sordos de alguien que no quiere escucharlos

Y aun así les cuento lo que me ha pasado

Pensaran que soy patético

Y si , lo admito , soy un pobre perdedor por eso

Continuare con lo que les comencé a platicar antes , mas no se si podre resistirlo , así que debo pedir perdón si es que comienzo a llorar ante ustedes

Estoy en mi hotel , no me he movido de el , he pasado toda la tarde navegando por varias paginas , realizando informes para mi junta mañana , pero he terminado dichi informe y las paginas webs ya me han hartado

Disculpad mi memoria en que parte de mi historia me quede?

Ahh , ya recuerdo , Mimi se había marchado a estados unidos y yo , estaba de nuevo solo , bueno , tenia a mi familia , pero ustedes comprenderán que no se les pueda contar ciertas cosas a la familia , en especial , por que cuando se lo conté a mi madre , esta me dijo que olvidara a Mimi y que ya vendrían otras mujeres

Tal ves fue mi necedad , tal ves estaba ciego de amor , o de obsesión , no lo se , pero , por primera ves odie a mi madre por decirme cosas tan hirientes

Seguí con mi vida , le habría mandado 4 correos a Mimi en el ultimo mes y ella no me contestaba , así que me centre en la escuela , en ese momento apenas acababa de entrar a lo que ustedes llamaran , la secundaria , y pues sobra decirlo , mi baja altura y mi forma tan seria de ser , no le atrajo a nadie , de hecho fui rechazado en algunos momentos

Y fui el erudito de el salón , por suerte joe y tai , estaban en la misma escuela , y siempre pude contar con ellos en cualquier situación que me pasase , lo cual hasta la fecha sigo agradeciendo

Pasaron tal ves 3 o 4 meses , no importa , comenzaba a poner en orden mi vida , aunque claro , por las noches , miraba al cielo preguntándome que seria de Mimi , acaso se acordaria de sus amigos en Japón , se acordaria de mi?

Una tarde que navegaba en Internet sucedió un milagro , por primera ves en mucho tiempo vi con emoción un mensaje en mi computadora

"usted tiene un mensaje nuevo" y no solo eso al abrir mi cuenta de correo , descubri una hermosa verdad

" usted acaba de recibir un correo de MIMI TACHIKAWA" , se imaginan la emoción que me invadió?

Lei el mensaje y las manos me temblaban , un tambor en mi pecho , un nudo en la garganta , siempre crei que esos síntomas eran ficcion de novelas romanticas , pero esa ves , lo experimente

Lei lentamente , era Mimi , que me pedía perdón por no haberme respondido mis correos , pero aun no comprendía bien el sistema de computación estadounidense , y me conto de su vida , que ahora era de las mas populares en la escuela , que los maestros que tenia la hacían sufrir , que odiaba las matemáticas , en fin , era Mimi definitivamente

El final de su mensaje decia que me enviaba una foto , donde salian ella y varias amigas y amigos de ahí

Y si en efecto , una fotografía enviada como archivo adjuntos mostraba a Mimi en un especie de parque (mas tarde descubrí que era el famoso central park) , con 4 chicas 3 de ellas rubias y otra con el cabello negro , además habían 2 chicos , uno con el cabello rubio y otro con el cabello negro , mas no les preste importancia a ellos , por que quien me importaba era Mimi , quien ahora lucia mas hermosa que nunca

Y eso fue el comienzo , en los siguientes 3 años Mimi y yo , nos comunicamos por medio de correo , algunas veces por Chat , pero debido al cambio era horario , eran contadas esas veces , terminamos de crecer juntos , compartiendo experiencias , amigos que ella intentaba presentarme , le ayude via correo en sus problemas matemáticos y trabajos de investigación , lloramos juntos cuando su madre le prohibió estudiar actuación y música , por que lo que ella quería era que su hija fuera una chef reconocida y no una golfa en el escenario

Conocí y sentí un poco de celos cuando me platico que ya tenia novio , y estuve ahí para consolarla cuando ella lo corto , estuve con ella cuando se pinto el cabello , fui el primero en saberlo , inclusos antes que su mama y su papa , de quienes nos burlamos juntos diciendo que se iban a infartar

Pero a pesar de la amistad tan profunda que teníamos, nunca pensé en declararle lo que sentía por ella , incluso vino 3 veces a Japón , en el aniversario de nuestro viaje al digimundo , y no se lo dije

Si , lo se fui un cobarde , y es verdad , tenia miedo al rechazo y además la distancia era muy grande , aunque hubiera aceptado , tal ves la hubiera encadenado a mi , y me hubiera portado como uno de esos novios posesivos de la televisión si ella me engañase , así que no lo dije , ….. que podía ofrecerle un novio virtual que solo ve una ves cada año y al cuan conoce solo por palabras escritas , que un novio real que estuviese cerca de ella

Y no , a pesar de lo que vivimos en el digimundo nunca me le declare y saben por que?

Un día comun , no se la fecha , pero tal ves fue un 21 de mayo , me dijo que se había enterado de algo , existia otra persona que conosia de el digimundo

Su nombre

Michael

Nuestras platicas cambiaron radicalmente , al punto que solo llegabamos de hablar de el, ella enumeraba miles de ventajas de el , y yo , solo escuchaba , o mejor diocho leia lo que ella describia , no podia enojarme por que ella pudiera ser feliz

Al final de ese mes mi temor se hico realidad , Michael le propuso a Mimi que fuesen novios

Que como lo se?

Ella me lo conto ese mismo día , me escribio un correo de , no se . pero si lo hubiera impreso hubiera llenado 10 hojas o mas , en fin , ese correo me contaba detalle e detalle como el , le pedia a Mimi que fuese su novia , y ella , oviamente acepto

Me platico de lo que hicieron después , de a donde fueron , y de lo caballeroso que se porto el

Por mi parte , no supe que hacer , solo respondi el correo con una fase , "se feliz" lo cual Mimi tomo como un cumplido y se emociono aun mas al punto de contarme todo de el , por momentos pareciese que olvidaba que hablaba conmigo , y parecía que escribia un diario y no un correo a su amigo ….

Lo unico que hice en ese tiempo fue aguantar las lagrimas , no quise llorar por ella , y me aferre a mi vida escolar , donde … bueno , aprendi una gran leccion de vida , cuando pierdes algo que realmente amas , note puedes concentrar en tu vida diaria , en especial si nunca lo has tenido

…………….

………………..

……………………..

toc toc

unos golpes interrumpen de nuevo mi meditacion , se que es el servicio a cuarto , trayendome lo que les pedi , no quiero salir de este cuarto , de hecho he tomado una decisión a futuro la cual después les contare

tomo el carrito con mi comida , le doy una buena propina a el botones y vuelvo a cerrar la puerta

me siento sobre la cama y destapo la comida , se trata de un poco de sopa fria como inicio , un delicioso filete como plato fuerte , y un coctel de frutas de postre , ademas de so una botella de vino , no que marca sea , no conosco mucho de vinos , solo se que es cara y no preocupa , no me gusta la cerveza y ademas la compañía pagara por eso

creo que los aburro con lo que pasa cada ves que interrumpen mi relato así que continuare , no sin antes encender la televisión , no me gusta comer solo , aunque gran parte de mi vida lo he hecho , incluso cuando tenia esposa

ahh , pero no sabian que tenia esposa , bueno , solo digamos , que tenia, y un consejo , tomenlo o no , nunca confundan la falta de compañía con amor o terminaran con una mujer que los engañara con su socio de negocios

también tuve una hija , pero no hablare de ello ahora …. No ahora

si mal no recuerdo me quede en la parte de Michael , si lo se y pues , creo que sera mejor saltarnos esa parte , pues fue cunado toque fondo e hice algunas cosas de las que no me arrepiento

vayamos un poco adelante , tiempo después tuvimos un segundo encuentro con el digimundo , pero esta ves los anteriores digielegidos solo fuimos casi espectadores ya que , pues , una nueva genaeracion tenia ahora el dever de salvar el digimundo , sobra decirlo , yo nunca quise hacerme a un lado y fui de mucha utilidad para los nuevos elegidos , Daisuke , Miyako , Iory , quien conoceran como cody , la hermana de tai , hikary , y t.k. , el hermano de Matt

lo mismo , no os aburrire con la historia de cómo combatieron al , emperador de los digimon , a arukenimon , a blackwargreimon , pues todo eso ya lo conocen , y sobra decirlo , solo los aburriria con la clasica historia que todos conocen , si , claro , ya se que me he saltado muchas , muchisimas , cosas , perdonen , no lo hare mas

mas sin embargo , os contare de lo que paso con Mimi y ….. conmigo , y espero no hartarlos con este circulo vicioso

en cierta ocacion Mimi vino a estados unidos , a la boda de un familiar , sobra decirlo , esa ves también conocida a nuestros sucesores y tuvo un encuentro con ciertas cucarachas, bueno unos digimons , en forma de cucarachas , pero no recuerdo su nombre , en fin , cuando se despidio de los chicos , fue a mi casa

tuve que hacer uso de todos los medios de concentración cuando la vi , no se que decir , mi corazón se detuvo , mis piernas me fallaron , era una diosa frente a mi , por primera ves en mucho tiempo la veia , ahí , conmigo , estando solos ella y yo , actue torpemente , la invite a entrar , me tropese varias veces con mis propios pies , e incluso …. Bueno , platicamos de todo tipo de cosas , con respecto al digimundo , a la vida , a su …. Ejem , novio , pero nunca de nosotros , por que ella me veia como un amigo

pero hubo un problema , me invito a la boda de su familiar , lo curioso es que no recuerdo que era de ella la chica que se casaba , y todo trascurrio normal … esepto que cuando la acompañe a su hotel , no pude resistirlo mas

dado el hecho de que fuimos caminando al hotel , cruzamos por un parque , el mismo parque donde generalmente haciamos nuestras reuniones anuales

en ese lugar , en ese momento ………

si lo que cuento a continuación , suena contradictorio a lo que les he contado de mi forma de penzar , espero comprendadn la situación que se me presento

ella se acerco a un columpio , donde antes de irse , se había sentado para hablar con todos , y me miro - cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde esos momentos , no?-

me acerque a ella , asintiendo con la cabeza

- podría jurar que fue ayer cuando aun vivía en esta ciudad , y nos veiamos a diario a platicar de nuestras aventuras , a vivirlas una y otra ves -

la observe buscando su mirada , mas mis ojos no perdian de vista sus labios - y dimie , no has pensado en que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras mudado?- le pregunte

ella sonrio y serro los ojos como recordando algo que le parecio gracioso , - bueno , en realidad antes lo hacia mucho , mas ahora no lo lamento , por que si no me hubiera mudado no hubiera conocido a Michael -

senti un golpe en mi espalda, algo que traspaso y me apreto el pecho , no supe que era , mas sin embargo lo resisti y le pregunte - y lo amas?-

ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos - si -

después se levanto de el columpio y me miro sonriente - y tu Izzy, amas a alguien?-

el silencio me inbadio unos momentos y sentía las palabras en mi garganta , solo una salio en ese momento -si-

-a quien? - pregunto Mimi - poniendo sus hermosos ojos interrogantes , mescla de coquetería e ingenuidad que tanto me volvian loco

esta ves me levante yo de el columpio y la mire a los ojos , las palabras salienron sin que las quisiera pronunciar - a ti -

el viento moviendo el cabello de Mimi , convinado con su silencio fueron mi unica respuesta

enseguida se dio la media vuelta y se fue

continuara...

* * *

NOTA DE ULTIMATE SPIDER : esta bien lo admito , izzy da muchas vueltas al asunto , pero , no somos todos asi cuando contamos historias tan complicadas?

creo que no --U


	3. amiga

**Dios bendiga a la gente solitaria,  
Dios le dé paz  
al soldado que lejos de casa ve brillar las estrellas,  
al anciano que en un asilo llora con rencor,  
al hombre que trabaja sin cesar engañando a su corazón roto**

**…………**

**…………**

**…………**

**Dios bendiga a la gente solitaria,  
Dios le dé paz  
al hombre inocente que en la cárcel espera su ejecución,  
al niño príncipe que desearía menos gloria y más amor,**

**  
**

**Mario Cruz (fragmento de obra de el maligno)**

Si , lo se estoy borracho y que?

Acaso importa?

Ya no tengo nada que perder , y bien lo saben , mi nombre , no tengo que decirlo , koushiro , el pobre perdedor

Y si , lo se , tienen razón , solo le he dado vueltas al asunto platicando cosas sin importancia , saliendome de la historia que les empese a contar , pero no me intereza

Mis palabras son frases al viento , que mas da

Continuare con mi relato antes que mi botella y mi vida se agoten , ahora comprendo el dicho de tomarse la vida , ge

Bien , recordad que Mimi había dado la vuelta y se había ido , no, pues , intente seguirla , decirle que lo sentía , que no era mi intencion , mas ella no entendia palabras , solo caminaba sin voltear a verme

Me pare frente a ella poniendo mis manos en sus hombros , implorandome que me perdonara , la primera ves en mi vida que le rogariaa una mujer

Ella me vio friamente , y sin sentimiento en su cara , con una mirada …. No hay otra palabra , fria , helada , me dijo - como puedes hacerme esto ahora Izzy-

No supe que decir , había hablado antes de tiempo , no sabia como actuar en ese momento , me senti como un gusano , si Mimi era feliz con Michael , por que demonios tenia que meterme?

El como se calmaron las cosas es difícil de explicar , ambos caminamos de regreso a casa de su familiar , (creo que era su prima, no me crean , no lo recuerdo) , regresamos ahí , y nos sentamos a platicar , ella guardo su distancia , si antes me miraba a los ojos ahora desviaba la mirada

Se que no les causara impacto y me tildaran de un tonto , pero de alguna manera después de platicar algunas horas , me puso algunas cosas muy en claro

Ella estaba con Michael ahora , y ella solo me veia como amigo , nunca me veria como otra cosa que no fuese como amigo

Aprete mi puño y ahora algo me incomodo el pecho , sentía ganas de llorar , pero al mismo tiempo agradecia el que fuese tan sincera conmigo , si , también lo se , que patetico me vi

Al poner esas cosas en claro Mimi se despidio de mi dandome un beso en la mejilla, se que para ustedes no significaria nada , pero comprended en Japón no estamos acostumbrados a esa costumbre norteamericana , solo remato la esperanza, pues era un beso frio , sin sentimientos

Llege a casa muy tarde , mas mi madre , aun sonriente me sirvio la cena , para que ambos comieramos , mi padre aun no llegaba de el trabajo , tuve que hacer uso de todos y cada uno de los actos que hubiese visto en la televisión , para no estallar en llanto en ese momento

Como quien dijera , me trague junto con la comida todos mis sentimientos

Me sentía tan desconcertado que cuando me acoste a dormir , planeaba llorar toda la noche por perder a Mimi

Mas las lagrimas no salian , no que que me pasaba , y de hecho aun no lo se

Como llorar por perder a alguien que nunca tuviste? Como olvidar a alguien que solo ves cada año, como olvidar la imagen de alguien a quien solo ves en fotografias?

Si fuese uno de esos góticos que ahora hay , podría decir que es muy facil , pero solo me estaria autocompleciendo con mi engaño

Guarde ese acontecimiento en mi mente , al día siguiente Mimi regreso a estados unidos , y yo de nuevo , volvia a quedar solo ….. esperen , si había vivido 4 años sin ella , podría vivir toda mi vida sin ella , no?

Fui a despedirla al eropuerto y una ves mas , volvi a quedar solo

Trate de decirme eso , mientras corria a toda velocidad por las calles

Una gota callo en mi mano cuando totalmente exhausto me detuve en un poste , era lluvia , una deliciosa lluvia que cubria el ambiente , me parecio algo estraño eso , pero un breve razonamiento me hizo olvidarlo

(En ese momento las puertas del digimundo estaban abiertas , y si mal no recordaba , hace años también había manifestaciones ambientales extrañas , así que no me importo la lluvia ) pues después de penzar en eso continue caminando hasta llegar a un callejón

La lluvia iba en aumento , ya no se veia nada de gente en la calle

Me meti al callejón y caí de rodillas ante un derposito de basura , gritando la verdad a la lluvia misma , que opacaba mis gritos con su caer , no era una lluvia , era una tormenta

Golpee una pared con toda mi fuerza , y grite de nuevo la verdad que le hubiese dicho a Mimi

-te amo-

la lluvia continuaba callendo

-te amo-

un tueno detrás de mi

-TE AMO MIMI -

y ahí , ante los ojos ciegos de la tormenta misma , llore , aulle , hice un berrinche ….. y rece

…………

……………………

…………………………

Despierto en el presente totalmente resacado , ese vino me pego mas fuerte de lo que pense , mas no crean que pos eso les he mentido

Veo que la luz entra por la ventana . dejando ver mi despreciable aspecto , estoy irreconocible , no se que me pasa

Me levanto de el suelo , y veo la botella vacia sobre mi cama , que ironico , la botella durmió mejor que yo , sonrio un poco antes de meterme a la ducha , tengo una junta en …… una hora , mas no se si tenga animos de darla , es para la union de la empreza para la que trabajo y otra mas que no recuerdo su nombre , solo se que me pidieron que explicara ante un monton de inversionistas las cualidades de el nuevo hardware que diseñe , el sistema tento (y sabran por que) que hace la competencia a otro ya existente llamado psique

Tomo un baño de menos de 15 minutos , y aun así salgo canzado ,me visto con el unico cambio de ropa , que traje dentro de mi maleta , no me gusta viajar con demaciado equipaje , me arreglo como puedo , hasta cambiar la apariencia y la mascara , de el melancolico Izzy , a el … ejem … señor koushiro , como me dicen en la empreza

pido un taxi desde el telefono de mi habitación , tomo mi computadora portátil , y salgo hacia la universidad empire state , para presentar mi …. Ohh , ya no recuerdo ni que es ….

……………………

…………………………………

………………………………………

Salgo de el taxi y entro a la universidad acompañado de varios secretarios y sus guardaespaldas , valla , nunca creí ver eso , ja , continuo mi camino y entro en un auditorio , no me dijeron que tendría que exponer ante tanta gente , incluso hay bocadillos en el fondo y barias edecanes en puntos del auditorio

- señor Izumy - escucho decirme a uno de los ejecutivos - en cuanto este listo comenzaremos-

pienso que tal ves tome muy a la ligera esta mmmm. Conferencia si se le hay que llamar así , pero no me interesa , del todo

conecto algunos cables a mi computadora , es mi estilo para exponer , es mi modo de ser y no me pueden cambiar

unos secretarios me ayudan a probar el micrófonos y otro se encarga de el proyector

es un milagro que no me desmalle con los riodos agudos de el micrófono

todo queda listo , y los presentes guardan silencio , prepare unas hojas con mi discurso antes de salir de Japón , así que las saco de mi compartimiento secreto en mi computadora y toso un poco frente al podium

escucho a lo lejos uno de los representantes de la empresa , - izumy es así , un fanático de su computadora , no sale sin ella , jaja-

y empiezo con mi presentación

-señores , su atención -

- La tecnología ha sido lo que le ha permitido al hombre sobrevivir a los diferentes medios que se le han puesto, pero la nueva era no es solo eso ya que la tecnología es además toda una superflua gama de posibilidades, ya sea en la vida diaria o en un contexto intelectual de superación para el mismo

estamos consientes de el constante avance tecnológico y de los usos de este en la vida diaria de el ser humano, así como las constantes mal interpretaciones que pueden surgir de algunos escépticos que criticaran a nuestra empresa……….-

intento decir cada palabra con mi mejor pronunciación de ingles, y soportando mi dolor de cabeza que amenaza con hacerme desmayar en cualquier momento , y , si , digo cada palabra mecánicamente , no se si sea contundente o no , pero al menos lo estoy intentando

termino mi discurso y comienzo con una presentación , la cual explico algunos proyectos técnicos de el sistema tento (por tentomon, si no se habían dado cuenta) , apoyado por algunas graficas y planos realizados en autocad y 3D max respectivamente

………..

………………

………………………

la presentación termina entre aplausos y vitoreos , no se que paso , pero creo que quedaron convencidos - misión cumplida - pienso en vos alta , y bajo de el mmmm, escenario? (en relidad estaba actuando lo mejor que podia para que no se notara mi resaca) ….para recibir las alabaciones de los demás

después de la conferencia sigue un banquete , donde la mayoría de los que asistiesen a la conferencia , platican de los futuros planes con la empresa , y de cómo el sistema tento se acoplara a …. No me importa , quiero irme de este lugar

unos inversionistas me detienen invitándome una copa , otra mas, aun así acepto para poder irme tranquilo , uno de ellos me dice

-tienes todo lo que puedas pedir , tienes un gran empleo , una vida exitosa , y ademas mira , tu obra ha de ser la mas conocida en los próximos años , que mas podrías pedir?-

todos levantan sus copas , brindando por el comentario , el cual por momentos pienso en contestar

-lo que me hace falta es la compañía de la mujer a la que amo , Mimi Tachikawa - mas sin embargo , solo sonrió como … una mascota recién comprada , que buena comparación

la fiesta o banquete , lo que sea termina por fin , salgo , mas aun es temprano , y quiero visitar cierto lugar

saco mi cartera , y de esta un papel , el cual tiene escrita una dirección , tomo un taxi y le entrego el papel al taxista para que me lleve

- ira a ver a su novia?- pregunta el chofer

- no , solo a ver a …. Una …. Amiga -

Continuara ……

* * *

ya va el tercer capitulo , y como prometi , la historia termina en el proximo capitulo

como os dije la historia seria corta , no exedere el capitulo , aunque eso si, creo que sera muyyy largo

espero que les guste

la oscuridad interna os guie


	4. lagrima final

**Porque en todas partes hay gente solitaria que anhela otra vida, otro lugar,  
otras personas y cuando sonríen, debajo mueren de melancolía:  
Tú los conoces, tienen un poco de ti y de mí.**

**Mario cruz**

Dicen que la soledad es la mejor compañía que uno pueda tener

Ustedes creen eso?

En realidad yo no

Mi nombre , tal ves se hayan canzado de oirlo , Koushiro Izumi , el exportador del emblema del conocimiento , el compañero de tentomon , ya conocen esa historia

Les decia acerca de la soledad , esta es como una espesa celosa que mientras no conoses la compañía , o el amor, te sienta bien , mas si vuelves a ella después de haber amado tanto , es asfixiante

Y temes quedar solo , te da miedo la noche , por que cuando esta cae , te llueven recuerdos de momentos cuando no estabas solo

Me encuentro en un taxi , con camino a quenns , donde el amor de mi vida , Mimi Tachikawa vive actualmente

Suspiro profundamente sin dejar de ver por la ventana , el chofer copntinua con sus inútiles intentos de hacerme platica , pero no le correspondo , siento que mis piernas me fallan y mi corazón late a ritmo apresurado

Sin embargo , no se por que sea

Tal ves por que hoy , después de varios meses vuelvo a ver a la persona que le llego a dar sentido a mi vida , ugg , que cursi sono eso

Es un largo viaje , queen no esta precisamente cerca de la la universidad , y no se diga de mi hotel , así que tengo todo el tiempo de el mundo para penzar

A principios del otoño de 2019 , cuando apenas trataba de hacerme de fama een las empreza de omputacion , como un pobre programador para una compañía que no dire su nombre. Hubo un nuevo improvisto en el digimundo , en ese momento ya los digimons vivian en completa armonia con los humanos , todo parecía marchar bien, no me sentía solo , de hecho me había casado y tenia una hija . la cual ... no hablare de ella

Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que fue roto un especia de pilar y la entrada que se tenia en ese momento al digimundo fue corrompida por un viruz

Una ves mas los digielejidos hicieron acto de presencia , mas no seriamos los orijinales , ni tampoco , una generaciono desconocidamente nueva , sino nuestros vastagos

No se que aventuras corrieron , solo se que para salvar ambos mundos tuvieron quecrerrar la puerta al digimundo y hacer volver a los digimons a su lugar de orijen , la razón , el viruz original del que les hable era el ultimo intento de …. El señor genia. Para salvar a los digimons de los humanos , pues estos explotaban a los digimos , y los obligaban a pelear , los esclavisaban e incluso experimentaron con ellos para convertirlos en nuevas armas de destrucción

Eso es todo lo que se , que la puerta se cerro , y que por esa ves los malos no fueron digimons provenientes de el mundo de las tinieblas , sino fu una compañía que pretendia apoderarse de ambas realidades y aun mas

No les dire mas , no es necesario , pero creo que queda claro que al final de ese acontecimiento, todos los digielejidos orijinales perdimos a nuestros digimons y nos resignamos a vivir una vida normal

Todo continuo bien , me parece que tai , unio fuerzas con joe para que no se vuelva a repeir , sora y Matt siguen juntos, también tk , e hikary , Miyako y ken , y en cuando a Daisuke y a cody , quiero creer que la vida les sonrie , no quiero imaginarlos igual que a mi , sufriendo por que mi matrimonio se desintegro , me divorcie con mi esposa , por que esta me engaño con mi socio de negocios, mi hija en la preparatoria viviendo con su madre

En fin

Disculpen si hago parecer mi vida un infierno , lo lamento , no todo es malo , me levanta el animo el ver a mi hija al menos una ves a la semana , de hecho , pasare a verla después que regrese a Japón

- servido señor , aunque no creo que sea un buen lugar -

el conductor me trae de vuelta a la realidad , por un momento olvide el donde estaba , por un momento crei que había escapado de mi vida , que patetico , si soy yo qel que vino hasta aquí

bajo de el taxi y pago , dejandole el cambio

continuo mi camino , la casa de Mimi esta a tan solo una cuadra , mas ahora mi cabeza es una maraña de dudas , no se si deva ir , no quiero , pero a la ves si, tengo miedo de verla , y a la ves es lo que mas deseo en todo el mundo

se pregunrarn , y entonses por que vine , bueno , en realidad la vida mi Mimi tampoco ha sido muy buena que digamos , lo unico que me entere hace poco es que tenian problemas matrimoniales , a causa de su hijo , el cual no recuerdo su nombre , de hecho nunca quise escucharlo

me detengo en seco ente la casa , la cual es enorme a pesar de el lugar donde esta, no es una tipica casa norteamericana , no , es una estructura fuette como roble decorada muy bien , bastante espaciosa sobra decirlo

un recuerdo final viene a mi mente , Mimi en televisión en su programa de cosina, creo que no hace mucho que lo cancelaron , y ahora Mimi me parece que fundo una escuela de cosina . que gracioso , pareciera que ahora esta es su vida , me regunto si recordara todo el berrinche que hizo cuando su mama la obligo a estudiar dicha carrera, si mal no recuerdo ella quería ser cantante , y sobra decirlo , lo hacia bastante bien

divago mucho , y no hago nada , posria estar parado aquí todo el tiempo de el mundo , pero creanme si lo hiciera me acusarian de hostigamiento , jajaja , sonrio un poco , creo que las copas que tome desde hayyer continuan haciendo efectos en mi mente

me acerco a la puerta , dispuesto a tocar el timbre , adentro hay luz así que es obio que debe haver alguien adentro

-y que le dire ahora que estoy aquí?- me pregunto en vos alta - Mimi , hola he venido desde jkapon solo a ver como estas , y si acaso había lugar en tu vida para este loco- me digo a mi mismo en tono sarcastico , mi dedo se detiene a escasos mimimetros de el timbre

y que tal si me habre Michael, que le puedo decir - hola soy Koushiro , y estoy enamorado de tu esposa , podrias decirle que estoy aquí?-

doy una vuelta hacia una ventana , técnicamente es espiar pero , en serio , no quisiera ver que Michael abriera la puerta , podría causar mas problemas de los que …………..

…………………..

………………………

……………………………….

Todo parece detenerse

Mi garganta se cierra y mis piernas casi me hecen caer perdiendo el equilibrio

Doy media vuelta y camino hacia la calle , lo que acabo de ver , me aclara que solo estorbo aquí

Me acerco a la acera , gracias adios que pasa el mismo taxi en el que llege

Lo abordo , y el viento otoñal mueve mi cabello , y adhiriendo algo de polvo a mis ojos , es una vuena escusa

Y me alejo poco a poco , viendo por el retrovisor como la casa se comienza a perder a lo lejos

……………

una ves mas

he quedado solo...

**

* * *

**

espero que les haya gustado este fic , en lo personal , no quede muy conbencido , perp buuueeeeno , creo que cumplio su cometrido , no se pierdan tambien el epilogo el cual problemente para cuando lean esto , ya lo habre subido

espero sus rviews , mentadas , insultos, criticas , carta bomba y actos terroristas

la oscuridad interna os guia


	5. epilogo

**(este espilogo esta narrado en tercera persona , a comparacion de toda la historia narrada en primera persona) **

**(aqui se revela que vio koushiro por la ventana) **

**es posible que en  
la muerte ya no existan sueños y que ellos habiten hoy en lugares diferentes  
completamente solos, y en silencio.  
Dios bendiga a la gente solitaria.  
Dios les dé paz  
y cure sus lágrimas.**

**obra de el maligno **

**epilogo **

la luz de la mañana cae sobre la casa de Mimi , donde la puerta se habre dando paso a un hombre rubio vestido de traje , que se acerca a una camioneta ford roja , la enciende y hace ademanes a alguien para que venga

un chico parecido a el , pero de cabello castaño , de unos 16 o 17 años sale de la casa , acompañado de una mujer , de cabello igual al suyo , obviamente su madre

- ten cuidado con tu madre , no queremos que tu hermanito sufra daño- dice el hombre

el chico asiente mientras que lleva a su madre a la camioneta y la ayuda a subir , el chico le imita y sube detrás

un anciano se acerca a la familia , saludando , es obio que es uno de los vecinos - hola señor Michael

- hola vecino

- deves de cuidar a tu esposa ahora que esta en cinta de nuevo , en especial con los ladrones , ayer me parecio ver a un hombre espiando en tu casa , y parecía estar ebrio , si lo se yo

-lo tomare en cuenta - dice Michael , y sube a la camioneta , mirando a su esposa y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

- pasa algo? - pregunta Mimi

-parece que hay mirones en la colonia , tendremos que mudarnos cuando nasca nuestro hijo , así lo conocerán todos tus amigos en Japón

ambos rieron ante eso , mimi no habia dicho nada acerca de su nuevo embarazo , queria que fuese una sorpreza , ahora su vientre ya anunciaba unos posibles 8 meses , pronto todos sus amigos en japon se sorprenderian al ver a su nuevo hijo , en especial izzy... o quiza no

ademas era un alivio el saber que seria un varon , así no habría problema con el nombre que le elijio

-papa , que nombre tendra mi hermanito?

La pareja se mira sonriente antes de contestar

- ya lo habiamos hablado tu mama y yo - dice Michael

- le pondremos el nombre de un amigo- dice Mimi acariciándose el vientre

-cual?

-se llamara Koushiro

……………………………

……………………………………………

**fin **


End file.
